


Jacob

by ujjyaini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dreams vs. Reality, Father-Son Relationship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujjyaini/pseuds/ujjyaini
Summary: This take place between Stannis Baratheon's offer and Jon Snow being declared as the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch in ASOSIt's a dream that Jon has in between.I don't owe ASOIAFI am bad at tagging .Hopefully you"ll will enjoy it





	Jacob

The lights flooded to the ground through the knicks of the branches . The air was fresh and full of life . The silence a soothing music to anyone who cares to listen . The last tips of snow has melted and spring has bought with it ,a hope of a long summer .

Two black- curly headed male ,one a man in his mid- thirties ,another just a boy of 8 sat in the middle of a quite forest , deep in conversation .

" Keep a relax grip on the bow handle , place the arrow on the bow so it's horizontal and the arrow is facing upwards " instructed Jon .

" How far are we gonna shot " asked the boy excitedly .The boy have his mother's eyes . Except that he is all Jon 

" You can see the broken branch " Jon pointed his finger far east .

" That's pretty far away " ,the boy said 

"Can I shoot ? " ,he asked excitedly , hoping his father would compile with his wish.

" I don't know , think you're old enough ? " ,he asked teasingly

"I am eight " ,the boy said a bit annoyed .His father was too protective of him .

"I was ten ,when I first shoot my arrow in the wild ",Jon mused. Probably remembering old times .

"Father I can do it " ,there was a determination in the boy's voice 

"You think so " he asked ,a bit more relaxed now .

"Yeah " ,there was a mixture of excitement and hesitant in the boy's voice .

"Alright ,Ok .Let's go and find ourselves a game", and they both got up .

Jon leading the way ,with his bow and arrow ready .

"Now the trick is to never take your eyes of the target " ,Jon was in deep concentration , completely unaware of his environment .Was there anything to worry about in the first place ? 

"Got that ?" and he turns around .  
He was all alone in the wild . Suddenly there was fall in a temperature and a chill went down his spine .He felt like a cold hand was choking him .

"Robb ,Robb ,Robb" ,he shouted ,fear lacing his voice .

"Robb", he screamed 

*****************

Suddenly with a jerk ,he got up .

Dusk was falling outside his chambers in Castle Black .

Time between the King's offer and the Brothers Judgement.

Time between Life and Death .

He sat back , trying to gather his thoughts.

Where was that place ? He was sure it was the North .Was it near the Winterfell ? Did he stayed in Winterfell ? Was he the Lord of Winterfell or just a member of the Household ? Maybe the Masters -at - arm ? That was a respectable position ,right ? He definitely wasn't a brother or how else could he have .....?  
For a moment he stopped .

He had a son .A boy who looked like him ,of Bran's age . His name was Robb . His brother's name .

It didn't matter who the mother was because at the end it didn't matter . He was a Snow and man of the Nights Watch .He has taken his vows . The dreams of a Home ,a family ,a son wasn't just a dream . It was a fantasy and he couldn't live in them . He had to let go .He had to let go of the dreams, he has dreamt in the spring .

Because Winter was here .

**Author's Note:**

> Is he in Winterfell ? Is he a Stark ? Is he married of Val ? Is he married to someone else ? Is his son legitimate or a bastard ? 
> 
> You get to decide that in the comments .
> 
> The point is Jon Snow is happy for few minutes only to realise that he is in a story where there is no happy endings


End file.
